


Beyond The Night

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Le silence, le calme, un bruit, de la douleur, une fleur blanche qui devient rouge. Et par delà la nuit, une promesse qui fut brisée avec pour symbole: une simple bague.





	Beyond The Night

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION MENTION DE SUICIDE!  
> Si ce thème vous gêne, ne lisez pas! 
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson Beyond The Night de Rachel Luttrel.  
> Ce drabble peut-être vu comme la suite du précédent (même si dans ce cas, ça rendrait les choses VRAIMENT triste) ou alors d'une réalité où Sherlock est réellement mort.  
> Bonne lecture!

L’endroit était calme, désert, la lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le lieu. Le vent soufflait doucement, se faufilant entre les arbres, les fleurs et les pierres. Créant une douce mélodie.

Cet endroit était silencieux mais remplis de _Sentiments._ De toutes sortes de Sentiments, de la Haine à la Colère, de la Tristesse au Regret, de la Joie à l’Amour. L’Amour était présent dans chaque gravure, qu’il soit fraternel, parental, amical ou tout simplement amoureux.

Pourtant, quelque chose vint troubler cet endroit. Une grille que l’on ouvre puis que l’on referme. Des pas, rapides, sans hésitation, décidés.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses pierres. Une des plus simple et pourtant, elle semblait couvrir toutes les autre. Les rendant insignifiantes à côté d’elle.

Une main caressa doucement les lettres dorés. Puis, une fleur fut déposer au pied de la pierre. Une simple fleur de lys blanc.

L’Amour était toujours là mais la Douleur aussi. Si forte que le vent s’arrêta. La nature se figea. En attente de quelque chose.

Un « clic » retentit. Un bruit qui sembla assourdissant. Mais il le fut moins que celui qui transperça la nuit un moment après.

Le blanc se teinta de rouge.

Et une main retomba doucement sur la pierre, à son doigt, une promesse qui n’avait pu être tenue : une bague.


End file.
